Beelzebub
Beelzebub "Jashin spares no salvation to those who would beg for it. Nor is he merciful to those who would beseech his benevolence. These petty requests are no invocation to Jashin. They are your death." b2bbd478433681d6b3c0123176161b85.jpg 6c6a033dae8a8ed29a7495be03546179.jpg 31d7116973602d09f8a70985a7246fb0.jpg General Information Name: Beelzebub (Real Name Unknown) Gender: Male Age: appears to be in his mid 20s Height: 6 ft 2 Weight: 180 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blood Red Blood Type: N/A Behavior/Personality Beelzebub is a insanely cruel person. He rather humilate and torture his opponent leaving a long term wound rather then killing them himself. It doesn't seem as if he has a shed of humanity inside of him not even for members of the Church of Jashin who he'll willingly throw into harms way. Sadistic Personality Disoder This disorder is characterized by cruel, aggressive, manipulative, and demeaning behavior directed towards others. Abusiveness and violence are common in the sadist's social relationships, because the sadist lacks concern for people and derives pleasure from harming or humiliating others. There are similarities between sadistic PD and the more aggressive antisocial PD, however, the antisocial does not generally hurt others just for pleasure. There may also be an association between sadistic PD and sexual sadism, in which the person derives sexual arousal and satisfaction from sadistic acts like beating and humiliating someone. Sadomasochism Sadomasochism, a subset of BDSM, is the giving or receiving of pleasure from acts involving the receipt or infliction of pain or humiliation. Practitioners of sadomasochism may seek sexual gratification from their acts. While the terms sadist and masochist refer respectively to one who enjoys giving or receiving pain, practitioners of sadomasochism may switch between activity and passivity. Appearance Beelzebub has eyes which are blood red in color, and they glow a brighter hue of red when angry. His hair length changes according to his release states from short to knee length. His usual outfit is comprised mainly in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat (similar to the duster coats often associated with cowboys) with cape. He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. Beelzebub's gloves have five pointed seals on them which limit the personal use of his powers. 2783baa4cf5e91cb1b04a420a00c81c6.jpg 7082476419147dca4a36493fb1d19ce4.jpg|Beelzebub's more formal outfit tumblr_mr4516NcvY1sxf0a8o4_500.gif Gallery 2bced50d0de2bbb28e970d4691eaef6b.jpg 4d06ccf1feecb672c4775569beb2a831.jpg ca8e7f13162ddd1eeb90f78517e1dd75.jpg hellsing_blue_ray_alucard_2_by_fvsj-d38y6ix.jpg b96bacfb6d603089815755e366dc588e-d794b9.jpg alucard-hellsing-deathsshadow-fan-art-other_557358.jpg th (9).jpg alucard__hellsing_ultimate_by_nemesis_eris.png speedpaint__nosferatu_alucard_by_chickenoverlord-d61nfuf.png Sexy-the-sexy-vampire-alucard-32206097-417-600.jpg alucard___hellsing___level_two_by_lightprism-d392jdc.jpg graf_romanian_alucard_from_hellsing_by_schrodinger_excidium-d6civte.jpg vampire_alucard_from_hellsing_by_schrodinger_excidium-d6ciwa7.jpg alucard_by_freakedoutme.jpg 967169e36f54829cb6b6b97d2b0b0a68.jpg alucard6.png hellsing__alucard_by_cairisti-d2xq4gl (1).jpg alucard-hellsing-deathsshadow-fan-art-other_557358.jpg Hellsing-Fan-Art-hellsing-16390868-1024-768.jpg a4e71f858ca8fd1dcc29dafc15a245a7.jpg tumblr_n8u35d5PyB1rtuqolo3_500.jpg alucard-hellsing-full-1121495.jpg hellsing__s_alucard_by_zoestead.png tumblr_n8u35d5PyB1rtuqolo4_500.jpg Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. Occupation Head of The Church of Jashin Fighting Style Muay Thai Muay Thai is referred to as “The Art of Eight Limbs”; and using eight points of contact the body mimics weapons of war. The hands become the sword and dagger; the shins and forearms were hardened in training to act as armor against blows, and the elbow to fell opponents like a heavy mace or hammer; the legs and knees became the axe and staff. The body operated as one unit. The knees and elbows constantly searching and testing for an opening while grappling and trying to spin an enemy to the ground for the kill. Techniques Punch (Chok) The punch techniques in muay Thai were originally quite limited being crosses and a long (or lazy) circular strike made with a straight (but not locked) arm and landing with the heel of the palm. Cross-fertilization with Western boxing and western martial arts mean the full range of western boxing punches are now used: lead jab, straight/cross, hook, uppercut, shovel and corkscrew punches and overhands as well as hammer fists and back fists. As a tactic, body punching is used less in muay Thai than most other striking combat sports to avoid exposing the attacker's head to counter strikes from knees or elbows. To utilize the range of targeting points, in keeping with the center line theory, the fighter can use either the Western or Thai stance which allows for either long range or short range attacks to be undertaken effectively without compromising guard. Elbow (Sok) The elbow can be used in several ways as a striking weapon: horizontal, diagonal-upwards, diagonal-downwards, uppercut, downward, backward-spinning and flying. From the side it can be used as either a finishing move or as a way to cut the opponent's eyebrow so that blood might block his vision. The diagonal elbows are faster than the other forms, but are less powerful. The Elbow strike is considered the most dangerous form of attack in the sport. There is also a distinct difference between a single elbow and a follow-up elbow. The single elbow is an elbow move independent from any other move, whereas a follow-up elbow is the second strike from the same arm, being a hook or straight punch first with an elbow follow-up. Such elbows, and most other elbow strikes, are used when the distance between fighters becomes too small and there is too little space to throw a hook at the opponent's head. Elbows can also be utilized to great effect as blocks or defenses against, for example, spring knees, side body knees, body kicks or punches. When well connected, an elbow strike can cause serious damage to the opponent, including cuts or even a knockout. Kicking (Te) The two most common kicks in muay Thai are known as the thip (literally "foot jab") and the te chiang (kicking upwards in the shape of a triangle cutting under the arm and ribs) or roundhouse kick. The Thai roundhouse kick uses a rotational movement of the entire body and has been widely adopted by practitioners of other combat sports. it is done from a circular stance with the back leg just a little ways back (roughly shoulder width apart) in comparison to instinctive upper body fighting (boxing) where the legs must create a wider base. The roundhouse kick draws its power entirely from the rotational movement of the body; the hips. It is thought many fighters use a counter rotation of the arms to intensify the power of this kick, but in actuality the power is from the hips and the arms are put in said position to get them out of the way. If a roundhouse kick is attempted by the opponent, the Thai boxer will normally check the kick, that is he will block the kick with his own shin. Thai boxers are trained to always connect with the shin. The foot contains many fine bones and is much weaker. A fighter may end up hurting himself if he tries to strike with his foot or instep. Knee (Ti Khao aka TKhaoooo) Khao dot dòːt (Jumping knee strike) – the boxer jumps up on one leg and strikes with that leg's knee. Khao loi (Flying knee strike) – the boxer takes a step(s), jumps forward and off one leg and strikes with that leg's knee. Khao thon tʰoːn (Straight knee strike) – the boxer simply thrusts it forward but not upwards, unless he is holding an opponents head down in a clinch and intend to knee upwards into the face. According to one written source, this technique is somewhat more recent than khao dot or khao loi.needed Supposedly, when the Thai boxers fought with rope-bound hands rather than the modern boxing gloves, this particular technique was subject to potentially vicious cutting, slicing and sawing by an alert opponent who would block it or deflect it with the sharp "rope-glove" edges which are sometimes dipped in water to make the rope much stronger. This explanation also holds true for some of the following knee strikes below as well. Foot Thrust (Theep) The foot-thrust or literally "foot jab" is one of the techniques in muay Thai. It is mainly used as a defensive technique to control distance or block attacks. Foot-thrusts should be thrown quickly but yet with enough force to knock an opponent off balance. Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusul Seikuken Chi Form Twilight Chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. tumblr_lzyw0cm4c91r73plvo1_500.gif c5b07edef2ff6803d6b1e1c617eed0d7.jpg bcf0e172486290e3ad699dd3acc4ac02.jpg c573614f0cde3efc05f21692a5535824.jpg Chi Base Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Human Morphing The user can morph into any individual human they want, regardless of gender, age, appearance, etc. They can choose to duplicate an appearance or create an entirely new one. Jashin's Dog 670316__alucard-the-hell-dog_p.jpg|Jashin's dog alucard-baskerville-o.gif b2bbd478433681d6b3c0123176161b85.jpg dogs_of_hellsing_by_chaoshead10-d2yw6sj.gif hellsing-16.gif hellsing alucard demons dogs 1200x1659 wallpaper_www.wallpaperhi.com_20.jpg Its form varies, but it usually appears as a large dog with shaggy black fur, multiple red eyes, and a large, fang filled mouth. It usually emerges from either one of his arms, almost serving as some sort of extention for his selected limb, using his Alteration and Twilight chi. Jashin's Dog is Beelzebub's favorite familliars, since he tends to use it against opponents he considers challenging. Dark Prince Mode 257677_x7il4qtcpknamdsj965gvfobu3y12whr0e8z.gif|Activating his Dark Prince Mode alucard.gif alucard-o.gif e1cf83221bea35bb6ffae6e5d58f6ab1.jpg giphy (9).gif|Ultimate Armor hellsing-alucard_00286957.jpg|Full Armor A79.gif Using the seal on his glove Beelzebub is able to access a powerful form he uses against his more powerful enemies. Once the seals are activated Beelzebub gains a dark armor that is only as strong as the amount of chi he puts behind it which grants him amazing defence but leaves him exhausted after using so much chi in a battle. Also he is granted a demonic sword which is able to slice through even the toughest of material. Once in this state Beelzebub goes into a feral rage. Lastly, this always Beelzebub access to many different powers as followed. Superhuman Strength: Lift and destroy extremely heavy and durable structures with bare hands. Enhanced Speed:Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Enhanced Durability: The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Enhanced Combat:The user is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. Enhanced Bite: The user has particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects, beak, etc.) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Prehensile Tongue: The user may be able to make their tongue grow longer and grasp and manipulate objects. Particularly strong users may even be able pierce their target. (Why? Cause I can) Dimension Traveling Beelzebub is able to pass through different dimensions he's father Jashin created which are listed below. Beelzebub can phase through these dimensions by using the seal on his gloves which by saying which dimension he'd like to and will be transported there either by walking through a wall or door. If Beelzebub was to bring someone with him to another dimension he would have to touch them directly. Fog World The Fog World or Misty World is the name given to the dimension that lies alongside the Real World and the hellish Otherworld of Jashin. The Fog World may be seen as another side of the Otherworld and considered to be part of the same realm or dimension (though in a different cycle), but the exact distinction between the Fog World and Otherworld is unclear. The Fog World has been compared to NREM (non-rapid eye movement) sleep, which is the period before heavy dreaming. In other words, the Fog World could be seen as the "unconscious" while the Otherworld as the "subconscious". The process by which someone passes into the Fog World from the Real World is not often touched upon, but each time it occurs, it is typically depicted as a gradual transition, with most characters not even realizing that something is amiss until their first encounter with one of the worlds creatures. The Fog World appears to be an almost exact copy of its Real World counterpart, except that it is perpetually shrouded in a thick fog and seems almost completely uninhabited. The fog usually tends to be white or light-grayish in color. Depending on the Order member traversing in this 'Fog Dimension' the fog has a much darker tinge that is reminiscent of smoke. While the Fog World is considerably less macabre than the Otherworld, it is still a relatively hostile environment, in part due to the monsters that roam freely. The various locales in the Fog World appear to be in a constant state of disrepair and almost completely deserted, with the exception of the town's monsters and few people. Bloodied corpses and wrecked cars are fairly common sights in this dimension. Its roads often drop off into deep abysses, which prevent any means of escape for its inhabitants. The Fog World is often constructed like a labyrinth, with many normal doors inexplicably jammed or with broken locks, that prevent passage. Also, many doors are locked with their keys hidden in bizarre places; for example, a key can be found inside of a soda can from a vending machine. The Fog World can also expand into nearby towns, such as Helios City in order to punish certain people involved with the history of the Order. SilentHillWestVirginia.png the_fog_of_silent_hill_by_eileengalvin.jpg Other World The Otherworld, also occasionally referred to as the Otherside, Alternate World, Another World, Dark World, Nightmare World or Reverse Side throughout the books, is the dark and nightmarish mysterious parallel universe that materializes through the ancient powers of Jashin. It lies on the border where reality and unreality intersect, a place both close and distant. The Otherworld is not reality, yet it is still real on another plane of existence that is impossible for ordinary humans to comprehend, and is difficult to describe by human language. It is also possible that the Otherworld is located in people's minds, as suggested by the Book of Lost Memories, but this is unconfirmed. Originally localized in Kasaihana, over time, this supernatural phenomenon extended to neighboring towns, such as Helios City, especially with the burning of the Ffiest leader who acted as a catalyst for the Otherworld's state.Most new initiates are caught in dimensional shifts between this world and the less dangerous, but still hostile, Fog World, where they must survive for 2 weeks. Transitions to the Otherworld often occur suddenly and with little warning. The only one who can willingly control the Otherworld shifts is the leader, and high Ranking members. In accordance with the Order's mythology, the Otherworld is akin to a "holy land", in which their God dwells. As such, their "God" seems to give the Order a certain degree of protection while in the Otherworld. Members of the Order appear to have a connection to the other worlds, and it is possible that certain members, may have some control over the dimensional shifts. Creatures such as Vistabo play various roles in this mythology. The Otherworld has the ability to reflect a person's psyche, or even multiple people's psyches at a given time, and to twist the environment around them into their own personal nightmare. As monsters represent the personal fears and vices of a current inhabitant of the Otherworld, the environment too is altered to suit the subconscious of its current victim(s). As such, the Otherworld may appear anywhere from slightly to moderately different, depending on the character's subconscious that it is manifesting. This is in part due to the fact that it is usually the person's own personal influence and experience that is manifested in their particular nightmare world. However, for the most part, the appearances of the Otherworld typically follow a similar stylistic pattern. The Otherworld is essentially a darker, more disturbing reflection of the locales of the town; usually maintaining the same physical build and outline. However, many doors that were once locked or unlocked in the Fog World are found in their opposite state in the Otherworld. Also, many new objects and areas appear in the Otherworld that are absent from the Fog World. When the Fog World shifts to the Otherworld in, an air-raid siren can be heard in the background. The Otherworld is frequently depicted as a dark, decaying, oppressive, ruined dimension. Many of its environments are partially or entirely made up of rusted and bloodstained metal floors and walls. Grating, fencing, barbed wire or entire sections of wall composed of flesh and other organic material are also commonplace. Elements like chains, hooks, industrial fans, cages, meat carcasses and rotting corpses can be found scattered throughout this world. The fans that are featured in many of the games are representative of rebirth; a recurring theme in the series. During some transitions, the streets of the town reveal grated floors with nothing lying beneath them except a vast dark "chasm"; however, the outside appearances of the surrounding buildings may remain unchanged. As opposed to the Fog World, the Otherworld is obscured by pitch blackness, whether it be indoors or outside. However, an orange/red glow can be seen in the sky or from windows when peering outside. Otherworld_1-620x.jpg BackGround Not much is known about Beelzebub's history even to those within the Church of Jashin. He is the self-proclaimed son of Jashin. Members of he church have said that he was sent by Jashin to raise awareness of his coming to the human world. Beelzebub's only job is to sacrifice as many souls as he can to bring forth his father to unleash his reign upon the world. Peak Human Traits Peak Human Endurance Peak Human Reflexes Category:The Church of Jashin Plot Category:Generation 1 Category:Saga 1 Category:Family of Sin Category:RPC's By Jay Category:RPC